


Serious Business

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What is taking so long?”
Kudos: 15





	Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" challenge # 722 "consideration"

“What is taking so long?” asked Torres, coming back around the corner from the lobby of the DC Metro Police building where they were waiting for some documents. “You said you were getting a snack.”

Bishop looked up from her contemplation of the vending machine. “Why, are you in a hurry?”

“No,” he admitted.

“Once we get those files, we’re going to be buried in paperwork,” said Bishop. “I need exactly the tight mix of sugars and carbs to – Aha!”

She put in her money then made her selection, and Torres grumbled, “Finally.”

Bishop smiled. “Snacks are a serious business.”

THE END


End file.
